


The Date

by TheSonofTartarus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus
Summary: The Giant War is over, during the celebrations, Percy finds Annabeth cheating on him. Minutes later, he manages to secure for himself a date with the man hating moon goddess, Artemis. How will things proceed from there? [Percy/Artemis]
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 6





	1. Disclaimer

As many of you are well aware, this is one of Fanofthehunt's books. I do not claim that I own it. Nor am I Uncle Rick, meaning that I do not own PJO/HOO. 

Since Fanofthehunt's account got deleted , I took the liberty, and the duty, of being the saviour of all the Pertemis fans. Which means that I carefully preserved, and will be republishing several, though not all, of her books. 

So, read on, and welcome to The Date, by Fanofthehunt, TheSonofTartarus republished edition.


	2. 1

**_Percy PoV_ **

It was the fifth annual party on Olympus to celebrate the victory over the Giants in the last war. 

Annabeth sent me to grab a drink for her. 

I returned with the liquid, finding her nowhere in sight. 

I wandered around in search of Annabeth, finding my, oh so faithful girlfriend going at it with some minor god. 

I set the drink down by the ever-growing pile of clothes with a note;   
Here's your drink, Annabeth. I hope cheating on me with that god was worth it, because I won't be crawling back. 

Signed, Percy Jackson 

I found Hermes, and he was easily swayed into giving me a cooler full of beer. 

I walked over to this secluded spot near the edge of Olympus. 

I set down the cooler, popping open a bottle. 

As I felt the liquid courage's cool touch‚ I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. 

I set down the bottle and stood up. 

"Lady Artemis," I greeted. "Shouldn't you be with the rest of the party?" 

"I could say the same to you, Perseus," Artemis responded. 

"Found Annabeth cheating on me," I explained. "Nearly a decade together, and she decides to cheat." 

Artemis nodded. "Everyone celebrates, when they should at least honour those who died in battle." 

That's right. Artemis had lost most of her hunters on that day. 

"They wouldn't want you to mope around, you know," I told the goddess. 

I offered her a beer. 

The moon goddess took the offering, and we held up our bottles in a toast. 

"To lost loved ones," l started. "And new beginnings," She finished. 

We clinked bottles and downed the liquid courage. 

"You know," Artemis began. "At least you found out she wasn't loyal before you took things any further." 

I sighed. "You're right. It would suck to give my virginity to her and find out she was cheating on me." 

"So you're really still a virgin? I thought Aphrodite was just making all that up," Artemis muttered. 

I nodded. "Sex is something that should be sacred. I want to save myself for someone who actually cares." 

Artemis nodded in agreement. "You'd best watch out for Aphrodite. Since you're single now, she'll be trying even harder to get you into her bed." 

"Good to know," I murmured, catching movement in the corner of my eye. 

Then I heard the scream. From my ex-girlfriend. 

"Ah," I realized. "She must have found the note." Artemis lifted an eyebrow. 

"She sent me off to go get her a drink to get rid of me," I explained. 

The silver-eyed goddess nodded. 

"Hey," I said. "Uh, would you like to go to the movies with me sometime?" 

Artemis gave a small smile. "Are you asking me out on a date, Perseus Jackson?" 

"I don't know, Lady Artemis," I responded jokingly. "Am I?" 

"Sure, Percy, I'll go to the movies with you," Artemis responded. I smiled. "How does tomorrow sound?" 

"I'll see you at seven," Artemis conceded, kissing my cheek before disappearing. 

I just sat there, jaw dropped. 

After a while, I felt something nuzzling my shoulder. 

"Blackjack," l greeted. "Let's get back to camp." 

I mounted the Pegasus, and we flew back to camp. 

"So, Boss, What has you so shell shocked?" The black Pegasus asked. 

"A girl," I responded, not inclined to tell much of anything to the gossipy animal. 

I may have let it slip that Annabeth had cheated on me. Oh well. 

The next day, I got up in the morning and went for a swim. 

I dried off and had my full of green beans and brisket for lunch. 

As much as I tried to stay busy, Annabeth 'bumped into me' while I was running around. 

"Percy!" My ex-girlfriend exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cheat on you-" 

"No," I cut her off. "I'm not going to take you back. I don't want you back, and yes, I'll find someone else." 

Annabeth stood, mouth agape as I continued on my run. 

After a while, my watch started to beep. I jogged back over to my cabin and showered. 

I changed into jeans and a blue shirt, whistling for Blackjack. 

I mounted the Pegasus, and the next thing I knew, I was soaring through the clouds. 

In a few minutes, I was on Olympus, and Blackjack was off in search of some doughnuts. 

I chuckled to myself and walked up to Artemis' door, ringing the doorbell. 

I stepped back, then heard a muffled call from behind the door. 

A few seconds later, it swung open to reveal Artemis. 

I smiled. "You look beautiful." 

"I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt, Percy," Artemis responded. 

I smiled again. "Yeah, but you look a lot more comfortable." 

She nodded and took my extended hand. 

"So, are there any movies you want to watch?" I asked. 

"I don't know what the options are," she responded. 

We walked down the street to the movie theatre, and I pointed out the different movie posters. 

We got a massive bucket of popcorn and a drink each. 

Artemis, with great taste, had decided on the latest Mission Impossible. 

On several occasions, our hands brushed as we reached for the popcorn. 

After the movie, we tossed the trash and found that it was pouring outside. 

I mean pouring. There was lightning, and Artemis jumped in reaction to a particularly loud clap of thunder. 

She grabbed my hand as another one struck. 

"No comment?" Artemis asked. 

"About what?" I responded. 

"Me, a daughter of Zeus, afraid of thunder," the goddess answered. 

l shrugged. "Not judging. Everyone's afraid of something." 

Artemis leaned into my side, resting her head on my shoulder as I put an arm around her. 

"What are you afraid of, Percy?" The moon goddess asked. 

"A lot of things," I answered. "Drowning." Artemis nodded, kissing my cheek. 

"You're not like most men," she commented. 

"How so?" I asked. 

"Well, you're the first one to actually ask me on a date," Artemis replied. "They make crude jokes about getting me in their bed. You're different. Sweet." 

"Well, I would say I was honoured, but I'm more appalled at the actions of others than anything else," I said, shaking my head. 

Artemis gave a soft chuckle, kissing my cheek again. I smiled. 

"You're doing it again," Artemis murmured. 

"Doing what?" I asked. 

"When I kiss your cheek or hold your hand you smile," she explained. 

"Well," I said. "I should probably get back to camp." 

I kissed her cheek, seeing the corners of her mouth tilt upward. 

Then I was back in my cabin. 

I slept peacefully that night, no prophetic dreams or anything. 

In the morning, as I was out for a jog, I heard someone crying. 

I found a young girl, Ruby, sitting by a tree, trying to muffle her sobs. 

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I asked. 

The young girl looked up at me. "The other campers are mean to me. Especially the boys." 

"Well, what if I took you to a place where there aren't any boys?" I asked. 

"Places like that don't exist," she replied. 

"Ever heard of the hunters, Ruby?" I asked.


	3. 2

**_Third PoV_ **

Ruby sniffled and shook her head. 

Percy crouched down next to her. "Well, you see, they're a group of kick-butt girls that live in the wilderness. They're supported by the goddess Artemis, and you become semi-immortal. There aren't any boys there, and you take an oath that involves staying away from boys." 

Ruby sniffled again. "That sounds good. But could you visit sometimes?" 

Percy smiled. "Maybe." 

"How do we find them?" Ruby asked. 

"Don't tell anyone," the son of Poseidon whispered. "But Artemis is my friend." 

Ruby nodded and made a lips zipped motion. 

I sent a prayer to Artemis, and she appeared seconds later. 

"Hey, Artemis, this is Ruby," Percy introduced, standing up. 

After Artemis filled Ruby in on all the details, Ruby decided she wanted to join, but didn't want to give up on something like love just yet. 

Hearing this, Artemis had whispered something to Ruby that Percy couldn't hear.

Artemis took Ruby to the hunter's camp, and Percy continued his jog. 

Percy ended his jog when he heard the familiar call of his ex-girlfriend. 

He turned to see the blonde running up to him. 

"What do you want?" Percy asked. Annabeth huffed. "I thought you might want to know that I've moved on. Unlike you, he was very willing to sleep with me on the first night." 

Percy snorted. "Your wish for premarital pregnancy or an STD is not my concern." 

"You son of a bitch!" Annabeth screamed at him. 

At that point, Annabeth had crossed the line. 

The water started to rise, anger clear in Percy's eyes. "Don't. Ever. insult. My. Mother." 

Percy balled his hands into fists and took several deep breaths. He walked into the water and kept walking until he was several feet underwater. 

"Percy, my boy," Poseidon's voice echoed. "What brings you down here?" 

"Annabeth insulted mom," the demigod growled. 

"I'll keep that in mind," Poseidon grunted. 

"Hey, dad," Percy thought. "There's this girl I like, but I don't think people would approve of us together. You know her." 

"It's a major goddess," The sea god guessed. 

Percy made a sound of agreement. "Not just major. You won't tell if I take her down to my little cave, will you?" 

"Of course not, son," Poseidon assured. "By the way, there's a heavy storm coming." 

"Thanks for the heads up," Percy thought. He kicked up and swam over to the little cave he had found early into his years at Camp Half-Blood. 

Percy pulled himself up into the room and dried off. 

Then he heard Artemis's voice in his head. 

"Percy, where are you?" The goddess asked. 

Percy swam out into a detectable part of the water, and told Artemis to jump on in. 

Next thing Percy knew, Artemis was in the water next to him. 

They swam over to the little cave, and Percy used his powers to dry them off. 

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Of course, Percy has an impenetrable cave fortress. Of course, he does. 

I shivered. 

Percy handed me a sweatshirt and kissed my cheek. 

I smiled and slipped on the sweatshirt. It smelled like Percy. 

I pecked his cheek, thanking him, 

"How did you fund this place?" I asked. Percy shrugged. "I was just swimming around, exploring, and I found this place. Nobody can bother the people in here." 

I nodded. "Have you had lunch yet?" Percy shook his head. 

"Pizza sound good?" I asked. 

"Yeah," he responded, "but where would we get the p-" 

The demigod rubbed his neck. "Right, you're a goddess. You can summon pizza." I felt his lips on my cheek and smiled again. 

After we dined on some pizza, Percy asked why I had asked for him. 

I shrugged. "I was bored." 

Percy extended his arms in a gesture to the cave. "You are always welcome to the Pad." 

"The Pad?" I questioned. 

"Well," Percy explained. "Some guys have these cool apartments they call bachelor pads, and I kind of wanted this to be my bachelor pad, except I don't understand the bachelor part. Hence, Pad." 

I chuckled. 

"Can I hug you?" Percy asked suddenly. I nodded, snuggling into his chest. 

"You're warm," I murmured. "I like your hugs." 

"You can have as many hugs as you want," Percy mumbled, kissing my forehead. 

"Apollo's going to kill you if he finds out we're, um..." I trailed off. 

"Apollo's going to be overprotective of you," Percy rephrased. 

I nodded. "Percy, what are we?" 

"I don't know," he responded. "What do you want us to be?" I clarified. 

"I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Dating," Percy decided. 

I smiled, kissing his cheek. "I want that too." 

"Would you turn me into a jackalope if I kissed you?" Percy asked. 

"No," I murmured, pulling out of his chest. 

My boyfriend stood up, pulling me up with him. 

He took my face into my hands and kissed me. 

My hands rested on his shoulders, eyes closed as we kissed. I pulled out of the kiss, breathing heavily. 

I found that Percy had a goofy grin on his face, like he'd won the lottery. 

We moved to the couch, and I snuggled into his chest. 

"You know what I think?" Percy asked. "No, what?" I replied. 

"You're really tough and independent and beautiful, but sometimes you just want to hug and cuddle with someone," Percy stated. 

I pecked his cheek. "And would you be willing to fill that position?" 

Percy pulled me closer, nuzzling my neck and kissing my cheek. "I think that comes with the boyfriend title." 

"I should get going," I sighed, getting up. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" My boyfriend asked. 

I nodded. "Now close your eyes. I can't have you disintegrating just yet." 

Percy obeyed, and I kissed him before flashing back to my palace. 

I felt myself smile, falling back into the couch. 

"Tell me everything!" Aphrodite squealed. 

I jumped up and spun around. 

Of course, Aphrodite and Athena had to be here. "How...?" I trailed off. 

"I figured that you were going on a date," Athena supplied. 

"And I sensed the love," Aphrodite chipped in giddily. 

"Do you even know who I was with?" I asked. 

"We don't know any of the details," Aphrodite said. "You have to fill us in. Was he a good kisser? What did you guys do? Who were you with? Did he have a big d-" 

Athena cut Aphrodite off as she got into the more explicit possibilities. "What we mean to say is that we're concerned for your well being, and you should tell us so we can assess the situation." 

I snorted. "No, I'm not telling you about my date. I'll never hear the end of it." 

"You slept with him, right?" Aphrodite asked. "You're wearing an oversized sweatshirt." 

I blushed deeply and shook my head. "I just got cold." 

"How many dates have you been on with him?" Athena asked. 

"At least one," I answered. "Now, I'm going to bed." 

I went to my bedroom and flopped down on the bed, curling up in the sweatshirt and falling asleep. 

After a night of dreamless sleep, I woke to find Aphrodite standing at the foot of my bed. "So, on a scale of one to ten, how hot is he?" 

"Eleven," I answered sleepily. Did I really just say that? 

I groaned and sat up, stumbling into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door. 

I changed into a fresh set of clothes and putting Percy's jacket back on. 

"Can you at least give me a hint as to who he is?" Aphrodite asked as I walked into the kitchen. 

"Making food. Want some?" I asked. 

As I munched on granola, Aphrodite kept trying to weasel his name out of me. 

"I'm not telling you my boyfriend's name, Aphrodite," I snapped.


	4. 3

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Probably shouldn't have said that. 

"So you guys are a thing, then?" Aphrodite asked. "It's not just a hookup?" 

"It's not a hookup!" I snapped. 

"You must really like him if you're being so defensive," The love goddess muttered. "Wait, he is immortal, right?" 

I bit my lip. 

Aphrodite gasped. "He's mortal?" 

"He'll probably be offered immortality again anyway," I murmured. 

"It's Percy!" Aphrodite exclaimed. She's smarter than she acts. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I lied. 

Before she could ask any more questions, I flashed over to a spot outside the cave and swam into the Pad. 

I dried off as best I could and heard splashing from behind me. 

"I take it you liked my hugs?" Percy asked, wrapping me in one. 

I kissed his cheek. 

"Well, that, and Aphrodite was giving me crap about going on a date." I looked up at him. "She's a lot smarter than she lets on." 

Percy kissed the top of my head. "Do you still like my hugs?" 

I laughed. "Yes, Percy. Your hugs are incredible." 

"And what about my kisses?" He inquired mischievously. 

"I don't know," I replied. "I've only had one. His lips met mine and I closed my eyes. 

When I pulled away, I was in some sort of daze, a little smile on my face. 

"Cuddle?" Percy suggested. 

I grabbed his hand and flashed us back to my palace, flopping down on the couch. 

My boyfriend kissed my forehead and sat down next to my head, grabbing a pillow. 

I curled up and rested my head in his lap, hugging the pillow. 

I tugged on his hand, and Percy slid down next to me, pulling me into his chest. 

He kissed my cheek and my forehead, holding me tightly. "You really do like cuddles." 

I murmured my agreement, closing my eyes. 

Of course, like most great moments,   
Aphrodite ruined it. 

She cleared her throat. "So I was right. You are with Percy." 

I groaned in frustration. 

Percy kissed the top of my head. "Go away, Aphrodite." 

I sighed and sat up. "What is it you want, Aphrodite?" 

Aphrodite shrugged. "Just confirmation that you have a boyfriend." 

Percy sat up and pulled me into a hug from behind. "That would be me. Are we done here?" 

Aphrodite sighed and left. 

I kissed Percy's cheek. "Good boy." 

He smiled and kissed my forehead. 

"It's getting late," I murmured. 

"I should get going then," Percy finished, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

He kissed my cheek and disappeared into a cloud of mist. 

Show off. 

I went to bed, and when I awoke in the morning, Aphrodite was there, looking down at me again. 

I threw a pillow at her. 

The goddess pouted. "I was just curious! You never would have told me if you slept with him!" 

"Why must you obsess with my love life?" I asked. 

"Because!" Aphrodite replied obscurely. "Besides, I also came to inform you about the dance tonight. Immortals only, you know?" 

I nodded and waved her off, heading to the bathroom. 

Afterwards, made my way to the Pad and summoned pizza. 

Percy arrived a few minutes later, dried off, and kissed my cheek. "Hi, Arty." 

"Arty?" I asked. 

"Nickname," Percy explained, kissing my cheek again. "And thank you for the pizza." I smiled. 

After we ate, Percy asked about going to the movies later. 

I shook my head. "I have to go to a dance on Olympus. Immortals only, my attendance mandatory." 

Percy kissed my temple. "Be safe." 

"I'm a goddess, Percy," I chided. "I can take care of myself." 

"I know," my boyfriend murmured, pulling me closer. 

"If you're going to kiss me, do it already," I whispered against his lips. 

Percy chuckled and obeyed. 

I pulled away for breath, a slight blush tinting my cheeks. 

"I need to go now," I murmured, kissing his cheek as I flashed away. 

I showered and put on the same dress I wore to every event. 

Of course, at the dance, several gods gave wolf whistles and sexual comments. 

As I took another sip of my drink, I felt a hand on my neck, paralyzing me. 

A needle was jabbed into me, and everything started to become blurry. 

I flashed away to the first place I could think of, the Pad. 

Since I couldn't actually flash inside, I appeared in the water, unable to move, breath oozing out of me as I sank. 

My head hit a hard object, and everything went black. 

**_Percy PoV_ **

It was getting late, and I was finishing up a swim when I sensed a powerful presence in the water. 

I found Artemis, slowly sinking, the stream of air bubbles almost gone. 

I grabbed her and shot up to the Pad, laying her down on the floor. 

I tapped her forehead, expelling the water from her lungs and drying her. 

"Artemis?" I asked. "Artemis, can you hear me?" 

Noticing a gash on her temple‚ I poured nectar on it. 

I pulled the futon out and placed Artemis on it. 

After what felt like hours, the goddess emitted a soft groan as her eyes fluttered open. 

"Percy," she murmured, trying to sit up. 

"I'm right here, Artemis," I said softly. "We're at the Pad. Just rest." 

She tugged on my hand, murmuring something about a hug. 

I laid down next to Artemis, kissing her forehead. 

"Rest, Artemis. I'll be right here," I murmured into her hair. 

The goddess curled up next to me, closing her eyes. 

I woke up in the morning with my girlfriend snuggled into my side, her head on my chest. 

At this, I couldn't help but smile. 

I kissed her forehead, watching as her eyes fluttered open. 

"Percy," Artemis murmured quietly. "What...?" 

"I don't know," I replied. "You appeared by the Pad. I found you in the water with a cut on your head, and you couldn't move." 

"I need to get back to my palace, or others will start to worry," she murmured tiredly. 

"You aren't strong enough to use your powers at the moment, Arty. I'll take you," I responded, holding her close. 

! turned us both to mist, zipping over to my girlfriend's palace. 

We solidified in her bedroom, and Artemis fell back on the bed. 

"Do you need anything else?" I asked. Artemis nodded. "I need a hug." 

I laid down next to her and pulled her into an embrace, kissing the top of her head as she buried her face in my chest. 

"If you don't feel better by the time you wake up, I'll get Apollo, okay?" I asked. 

Artemis groaned. "I'll do it. If Apollo finds out you're my boyfriend, he'll kill you." 

I kissed the top of her head. "He'll find out eventually." 

Artemis kissed my cheek, and I held her tightly as she fell asleep. 

I was awoken by my girlfriend stumbling out of bed, toward the bathroom. 

I helped her to the toilet and put up the seat, where Artemis promptly began to throw up into the toilet bowl. 

I found a hair tie and put her hair up in a messy but functional bun, kissing the top of her head. 

"I'll grab my hoodie on the way out, but you need to call Apollo," I said, holding her back as l flushed the toilet. "Contact me when I can see you again." 

I could still hear her vomiting as I appeared back in my cabin. 

After a quick lunch, I changed into a fresh set of clothes and went out for a long run. 

I stopped at the edge of a cliff with water far below. 

Of course, I dove down into the water, taking a deep breath as the cool water consumed me. 

After helping untangle a young   
hippocampus from a fishing net, I swam over to the Pad, silently hoping for my girlfriend's presence. 

And there she was. 

Artemis was splayed out on the futon, taking a nap.


	5. 4

**_Third POV_ **

Percy climbed up into the Pad and dried off, smiling at the sight of Artemis asleep on the futon. 

Artemis awoke a few minutes later, rubbing her eyes groggily. 

"Percy," she murmured. "No matter what the circumstance, the idea of someone watching me sleep will always creep me out." 

He smiled apologetically and moved closer. "How are you feeling?" 

Artemis sat up and shrugged. "I'm alive. I'm not dying from poison. Apollo is searching for the person that injected me with the sedative serum thing. Everything is normal." 

Percy gestured to the futon. "May I?" 

Artemis nodded and Percy laid down next to her, wrapping her in a hug. 

"There's still something bothering you," Percy murmured, kissing his girlfriend's temple. 

"It's nothing," she responded. 

"If it keeps bothering you, just tell me. Okay?" Percy asked. 

Artemis nodded, kissing his jaw. 

**_Percy POV_**

"More hugs?" I asked. 

Artemis nodded, nuzzling into my side. 

A few minutes later, she sat up, kissing my cheek. "My brother is looking for me. I should go now." 

I kissed her nose. "If you need anything, just ask. I don't care if it's a hug at two in the morning. You tell me, okay?" 

Artemis nodded, smiling lightly as I kissed her nose again. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," she told me. 

I closed my eyes, opening them a few seconds later to find Artemis was gone. 

I sighed and swam up to the beach, heading over to the dining pavilion. 

After offering some of my briskets to the gods and finishing the rest of my food, I headed back to my cabin. 

The next morning, I snagged some breakfast before heading into the forest. 

I let out a grunt as a monster's claw cut deep into my back. 

Well, I guess I found the monsters for   
training. 

After much running, jumping, slicing, stabbing, blocking, and watching monsters explode into yellow dust, I headed back over to the Pad. 

The gash in my back was burning, so I just laid on my stomach, my hand in the water. 

While the water was doing it's healing thing, I heard a gasp. 

"Percy, what the hell did you do?" Artemis asked. 

"I was poking around the forest for some monsters so I could train," I grunted, trying to get up. "Found 'em." 

She helped me to the futon and cut off my shirt. 

I sighed as the nectar was poured over the wound. 

When I tried to get up, I felt her soft, tender hands on my back, keeping me down. 

"Artemis," I began. "How could your hands be so soft if you're a hunter?" 

She kissed the back of my head. "I'm a goddess, Percy." 

"Can you stay tonight?" I asked sleepily. 

"Yeah," she replied. "I can stay." 

I smiled as she laid down next to me, hands around one of mine. 

"What would your brother say if he found out you were in bed with a half-naked boy?" I joked. 

That comment earned me a well-placed smack to the shoulder. 

"He wouldn't say anything," she replied. "He'd find you, castrate you, then throw you into Tartarus." 

"And if he knew it was me?" I asked. 

"Not sure," Artemis answered. "Not planning on finding out, either." 

I shivered as her finger traced along what was now just a long, thin line on my back. 

I rolled over onto my back, letting out a sigh. 

Artemis curled up next to me, head rested on my chest. 

"I could get used to this," J murmured as I drifted off. 

I woke up early in the next morning, finding Artemis sitting on my legs, engulfed by my hoodie. 

I sat up and kissed the tip of her nose. "I thought you said staring at people while they slept was creepy." 

Artemis just buried her face in my neck, holding me tightly. 

"What's the matter?" I asked, rubbing her back. 

"Percy," she murmured. "Promise me if you're offered godhood again you'll take it." 

"I promise," I whispered in her ear, kissing her temple. 

"I know we haven't known each other long, but I really like you," she explained quietly. "I don't want to lose you." 

I pressed her hand over my heart. "Feel that?" 

Artemis nodded. "Heartbeat. You are very much alive." 

I cupped her cheek, leaning forward to kiss her. 

My girlfriend's arms went around my neck, and she moaned softly as my tongue entered her mouth. 

As our lips moved together, I rolled so I was hovering above her. 

Artemis let out a small gasp, breathing heavily as she lay under me. 

After a few minutes, she reached up and gave me a peck on the lips. 

I rolled off of her, resting my head back on the pillow. 

I felt her head on my chest and smiled, draping an arm around her. 

Sometime later, her lips ghosted my ear. An explanation of her departure. Warnings to remain alive. Her lips on mine. 

Then she was gone again. 

I sighed and sat up, getting on with my day. 

**_Artemis POV_ **

I collapsed on my bed. It still smelled of Percy. 

Aphrodite appeared seconds later, gasping at the goofy smile on my face. 

"Artemis?" She asked cautiously. I looked up at her. "Aphrodite." 

"Oh, my gods. You're in love with him!" The goddess shrieked. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"I mean you love him, Artemis. You've only been together for, like, a month. Does he know? Do you know?" 

I continued to look at her, confused. 

Aphrodite smiled gleefully and disappeared. 

I fell back on the bed and drifted off. 

**_Third POV_ **

Artemis woke up, pulling the covers up over her in a feeble attempt to trap the warmth. 

After it faded, Artemis woke up and showered. 

She headed over to the Pad and flopped down on the couch, curling up as she waited for her boyfriend. 

Percy appeared a few minutes later, planting a kiss on her forehead. 

"What are we doing today, my lady?" The demigod asked. 

"We're going to help some baby animals," Artemis responded. 

She sat up and kissed Percy's cheek,   
grabbing his hand. 

They appeared at a trash-filled beach, wearing working clothes. 

Heavy-duty boots and jeans, thick flannel shirts. 

A peppy young man walked up to them, introducing himself as Jay. 

Percy and Artemis were assigned to the animal washing station. 

Percy wrinkled his nose as they got closer to the water. "It's so dirty. There's so much grease and oil and there's a ton of chemicals." 

"Well, then we should probably get all that gunk off them," Artemis replied. 

They got to work. 

Artemis brought a baby otter to their washing station, gently setting him down in the little tub. 

As she washed the grease and oil off the young animal, it splashed at her. 

Artemis smiled, rubbing the little guy's head. 

The goddess moved the otter out of the tub and dried him off while Percy washed off a little duckling. 

As the duckling waddled back off to her mother, the otter stayed at Artemis's feet. 

Artemis allowed the semi-aquatic animal to stay, Percy fetching the dirty animals for cleaning. 

The demigod sat down next to his girlfriend, smiling as the otter stretched out across their knees. 

"I think he likes you," Percy told Artemis, rubbing the animal's head before turning back to the next duckling he was washing. 

Artemis, well, she was preoccupied with the mischievous little animal in her lap. 

Percy planted a little seed about keeping the animal as he washed a turtle. 

Artemis scurried off to talk to the head of the event, asking what was to happen to the baby otter. 

It seemed that the otter was alone, and had been left by his family. 

Nobody would miss the young animal. 

Artemis sat back down next to Percy, who was easing some plastic off a turtle's shell. 

"So, are we keeping the otter?" Percy asked absentmindedly. 

"You wouldn't mind?" Artemis asked timidly. 

Percy responded by kissing her cheek and rubbing the top of the otter's head. 

They finished up and headed home, cuddling the animal like it was their own child. 

Percy created a blob of freshwater suspended in the air that the otter, whom they had named Oliver, could swim around in and poke his head out. 

Artemis smiled, kissing Percy's cheek. 

Someone cleared their throat from behind the couple, and they turned to find Apollo standing there, arms crossed.


	6. 5

**_Percy PoV_ **

Crap. 

I removed my arms from Around Artemis and gave Apollo a weak smile. 

Next thing I knew, Apollo was dragging me into another room, slamming the door behind him. 

"If you hurt her-" Apollo began. 

I cut him off. "I will dive headfirst into the Grand Canyon." 

"There's a river at the bottom," The god grunted. 

"Headfirst into Tartarus," I corrected. 

Apollo grunted again, releasing me from his grasp. 

His whole demeanour changed, becoming bright and smiley. 

"Good man," Apollo clapped my back. "She needs someone to help her loosen up."

We stepped back out to the main area to find Artemis playing with Oliver. 

"What is that?" Apollo asked, pointing at the creature. 

Oliver raised a paw/flipper.

"This is Oliver the Otter. He's saying hi," I explained, sitting down next to Artemis. 

Artemis kissed my cheek, and Oliver crawled into my lap. 

Apollo left, and Artemis snuggled into my chest. 

Of course, a few minutes later, my dad told me he had located the otter's pack. 

I sighed, picking up the animal. "What's wrong?" Artemis asked. 

"Dad says he found Oliver's family," I replied. "They're in a freshwater lake." 

Artemis nodded, kissing my cheek. "Alright, let's go." 

We appeared at the lake, finding a group of otters swimming around. 

Artemis gave the little guy a rub on the head before setting him down. 

I kissed her cheek, watching the smile form on her face as he swam off to be with his family. 

My girlfriend looked back over at me. "What?" 

"You're being cute," I responded, kissing her cheek. 

"Am I not usually cute?" Artemis   
interrogated. 

"It's not what you would think," I replied smoothly. "You always look beautiful. Depending on your demeanour, you could be cute, sexy, and probably a number of other things that I can't think of at the moment." 

In response to this, Artemis grabbed my face and kissed me. 

I obediently kissed Artemis back, holding her. "What's that for?" 

Artemis thought for a moment. "I liked what you said. And because you're a good kisser." 

Someone cleared her throat from behind us. 

Athena clapped her hands together. "Well, before you two go back to making out, I would like to remind Artemis that it is Mortality day tomorrow." 

Artemis sighed, and I looked at her in confusion. 

Athena explained how the Olympians would become mortal, allowed to live as though a mortal for one twenty four hour period a year. No powers, no oaths, nothing. 

Of course, this was just a time in which minor gods and goddesses could exact revenge upon the Olympians. 

I nodded, kissing my girlfriend's cheek. "So, what're we doing?" 

Artemis grabbed my hand, and we appeared back at the Pad. 

A few changes had been made to it. 

I smiled as she flopped down on the bed, curling up under the blanket. 

"You just wanna cuddle right now?" I guessed. 

Artemis nodded, sitting up. 

I kicked my shoes off and curled up next to my girlfriend, kissing her temple. 

"We can stay here, right." The goddess asked. 

I pecked her forehead, holding her close. "We can stay as long as you want." 

Artemis pecked my lips, nuzzling into my chest. "Food?" 

I smiled, carrying her over to the couch. 

She slipped on my hoodie, kissing my cheek before I slipped away to grab some pizza. 

After we demolished the thing, we got ready for bed. 

Artemis made me lay face down on the bed while she changed. 

I felt a little nibble on my ear and chuckled, sitting back up. 

I saw her, and my mouth dropped wide open. 

She was wearing one of my shirts, far too large for her. Her shoulder was exposed, the shirt crooked. 

And then there were the boxers. She was wearing my boxers, and they hung loosely around her hips, below her slim waist, part of her smooth skin exposed for my benefit. 

Artemis sat down in my lap, staring at me seductively as she bit her lip. 

"Uhhhhhh," I mumbled, unable to take my eyes off her. 

"Something wrong?" Artemis whispered against my lips. 

I took a deep breath, fighting to keep myself in check. 

"Are you trying to seduce me, Artemis?" I asked huskily. 

She smiled seductively at me again. 

Then she bucked her hips, pressing up against me. 

lt didn't help that she did nothing to hide her moan. 

I buried my face in her neck, groaning quietly. 

"Are you trying to lose your virginity?" I asked. 

"Why would you ask that?" Artemis teased. 

"Because with your actions, by the end of the night I'll have taken it," l replied. 

Artemis gasped when I rolled, pinning her below me. 

I pressed my lips to hers, and so began a long battle for dominance. 

I pulled away, and her breathing was   
heavy. 

"If I wanted my virginity taken, I'm sure any of the gods would be very willing to oblige," Artemis panted. "Or even the male campers." 

I growled possessively. 

"Or I could just seduce you," she purred, her hand slipping under my shirt. 

I groaned, grabbing her wrists. "I do not doubt that you could, but you wouldn't need to seduce me to make me sleep with you."

Artemis pulled me in for a long kiss, her arms going around my neck. 

She pulled away, resting her forehead against mine. 

"Percy," Artemis murmured. "I think I'm in love with you." 

I gave a great big smile, pecking her lips. "I think so too." 

Artemis blushed lightly, nuzzling into my chest. 

My girlfriend slipped on one of my hoodies, snuggling close. 

As I fell asleep, Artemis pecked my cheek, drawing close as possible. 

I began to hyperventilate. The mud-like substance was sucking me deeper and deeper into the Earth. It was up to my ears, and I could barely breathe. I had given up screaming for help, conserving my breath. 

I shot up, out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom, gasping for breath. 

I stripped down to my boxers, breathing heavily as I splashed water over my face. 

I turned on the lights, seeing myself in the mirror. 

There was a pattering of feet, and I heard my girlfriend's soft voice from the door.


	7. 6

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I awoke to the sound of running water, and found that Percy wasn't in bed. 

It was hot, so I removed the hoodie and found Percy in the bathroom. 

He was pale, his eyes more greyish than green, and he was in a cold sweat. 

"Percy?" I murmured. "What's wrong?" 

My boyfriend was hyperventilating,   
unfocused. 

I drew closer, sitting up in the sink counter. 

"Come here." 

Percy walked closer, so he was standing between my legs. 

I held him close and began to murmur calming nothings in his ear. 

"Percy, Percy talk to me honey," l murmured in his ear as his head rested on my shoulder. 

He began to calm down. "Nightmare...drowning." 

"You're fine, Percy," I murmured. "You're not drowning. You're here, with me, and nothing's going to happen." 

My boyfriend carried me back to the bed, and I curled up next to him under the covers. "Hey, Arty?" Percy asked. "Yeah?" I murmured. 

"Did you call me honey earlier?" He questioned. 

"You can tease me about that in the   
morning," I murmured again, falling asleep. 

I woke up in the morning on Percy's chest, his arm draped around me. 

I pecked his cheek, sitting up. 

The demigod groaned, yawning loudly as he sat up. 

Well, sort of. He twisted around and pulled me back under the covers, planting little kisses all over my face before nuzzling into my neck. 

"Why do you have to be so dam adorable when I'm supposed to be mad at you?" I asked. 

Percy cocked a brow. "Did you just make a dam joke?" 

"Maybe," I teased. 

"Those dam jokes are so dam old," Percy mumbled, kissing my cheek before sitting up. 

"I'm mortal today," I murmured, snuggling into his chest. 

"You have nothing to worry about, Artemis," Percy assured, kissing my nose. 

"Oh, I think otherwise," I whispered in his ear. "Being stuck in bed with you all day, I might end up losing my maidenhood." 

Percy chuckled. "I would hope I put a rock on your finger first." 

l shifted in my boyfriend's lap before kissing him. 

His tongue ran across my bottom lip, holding it captive between his teeth. 

A soft moan escaped my lips, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

As we kissed, I tugged lightly on Percy's hair, causing him to emit a quiet groan. 

I pulled away for breath, resting my   
forehead against his. 

"Well," Percy breathed. "Maybe I think about it sometimes." 

"There was this one night, after I had spent the afternoon with you," l murmured. "I had the biggest smile. Aphrodite appeared, and she told me I was in love with you. I was so confused, but I didn't care. I was still   
thinking about you." 

My boyfriend kissed my nose, holding me close. "I don't know what love is. I know that the way I feel about you doesn't have words to describe it properly. It's a feeling that I don't believe could ever be topped." 

I felt myself blush as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. 

"Percy," I murmured quietly. "Nothing is permanent when you're immortal." 

"We could change that," Percy responded, giving me a light kiss on the jaw. 

I began to laugh. "This is crazy. We've been together for months at most, and we're already talking about forever. You aren't even immortal!" 

"My wish," he mumbled. "I could wish to become your immortal husband." 

"I love that you're thinking like that, Percy," l commented. "But I want to take it slow." 

The demigod nodded, kissing me softly on the lips. 

I smiled. "Now how about some breakfast?" 

He grinned. "I'm cooking blue pancakes." 

I chuckled. 

A few minutes later, I walked over to the kitchen area to find Percy having finished making the breakfast. 

I stopped him from taking off his apron, instead doing as it instructed. 

I kissed the cook. 

Percy smiled, leading me over to the dining table before we dug into the delectable breakfast. 

After that, we curled up under a giant, fuzzy blanket and watched some movie about a lost clownfish. 

Percy was enjoying it, and I was enjoying his hugs, so everything was fine. 

Apparently, the movie was so successful, they made a second one, about a lost blue fish that had a poor memory. 

It took way longer than it should have because Percy didn't want to miss a second, so I had to pause before making out with him. 

"You look beautiful," Percy murmured in my ear, holding me close. 

"I'm barely wearing anything," I replied wryly. 

"But you're smiling," the demigod responded. "You look most beautiful when you're happy." 

That man always knew just what to say. 

"I'm cold," I mumbled. 

Percy chuckled. "If you want a hug, just ask." 

I nuzzled into my boyfriend's chest, closing my eyes as his arms wrapped around me. 

My boyfriend sniffed loudly. "The steaks are ready."

I sat down at the table and pecked his cheek before attacking the fine meat. 

When we were finished, Percy carried me back to bed and placed soft kisses along my face until I came out of my food coma. 

"A hug would be nice," I murmured. 

Percy pulled me into his lap, kissing my nose. "Is my cooking really that good?" 

"Warm food, warm hugs, warm lips..." I trailed off, closing my eyes. 

I awoke later in the evening, Percy's arms wrapped around me. 

I traced his jaw, then his lips. 

I sucked in a breath when he took the finger into his mouth and began to suck. 

"You're adorable," Percy murmured sleepily. 

"More hugs," I decided. 

"How very demanding," he teased, holding me close. 

"Can we stay like this forever?" I asked. 

"No," He replied. "But I'll spend all my time on you, and when I marry you, I'm all yours." 

"You're already mine," I mumbled. "And how do you know I would say yes?" 

"Woman, you're wearing my underwear. You pilfer my entire wardrobe and demand hugs from me. If I ask to be with you forever, you had better say yes," I said. 

We both cracked up at this. 

"I'm crazy," I decided, staring into his sea-green eyes. 

"And why is that?" Percy asked. 

"Because if you were to ask to be my husband forever right now, I'd say yes. Forever with someone I've been with for two months," I mused. 

Percy's eyes sparkled, and he pulled me out of bed. 

"What are you doing?" I asked as he rifled through a drawer. 

"Looking for something," Percy replied. 

"For what?" I specified. 

Percy smiled, picking up a band of silver. 

"Artemis, will you marry me?" 

"You're insane," I said, stepping closer. "But so am I. Yes, I will marry you." 

Percy slipped the band on my finger, pulling me in for a long, passionate kiss. 

After that, we danced. We danced, and we didn't stop until dawn. 

I smiled into his neck before lifting my head to face him. 

Percy pecked my lips. "This is crazy," I murmured happily. 

My fiancé kissed my nose. "We can be crazy together." 

"You're immortal again, right?" Percy asked. 

I nodded. "If memory serves, you should be too." 

Percy looked at me questioningly. 

I pricked his finger, watching a drop of ichor form. "When mortals and immortals become engaged to one another, the mortal becomes immortal. Some strange law Aphrodite got passed." 

Percy nodded, and I looked him in the eye as I sucked on the cut. 

He held me close and kissed my forehead. "How many children do you want?" 

"A lot," I replied, pecking his lips. 

"I've always wanted to be a father," Percy mused, holding me. 

As if realizing for the first time, Percy asked about my oath. 

"It's a myth to keep away the suitors," I explained. "But I don't need to worry about that anymore." 

"Wanna meet my mom?" Percy asked spontaneously. 

I nodded and took his hand. "Lead the way."

We appeared in the forest, a black pegasus standing tall. 

"Hey BlackJack," Percy greeted.


	8. 7

**_Percy PoV_ **

Artemis walked toward Blackjack, stroking his mane. 

"You have a Pegasus?" She asked. Blackjack neighed. 

I tapped my fiancé's forehead. "Now you can hear him. And, I don't own Blackjack. He feels like he owes me." 

"Is this your new lady friend?" The Pegasus asked. 

"I'm Percy's fiancé," Artemis told Blackjack. 

Blackjack bowed his head, nuzzling Artemis. 

She laughed, petting the flying horse. 

"We're going to ride him to my mom's," I explained. 

Artemis mounted the black Pegasus, and I mounted behind her. 

My goddess held onto Blackjack's mane, while I held her waist. 

We landed on top of the new apartment building my mom and Paul had moved into. 

I held out a hand to help Artemis down. 

While insisting she didn't need the help, the goddess took my hand anyway, swinging down into my arms. 

I held her hand as we walked down to the elevator. 

We went down to my mom's floor and I knocked on the door. 

It was opened a minute later, and I saw the heartwarming smile of my loving mother. 

I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, which I gladly returned. 

My mom realized there was another person there and extended a hand. "Hi, I'm Sally Jackson, Percy's mother." 

They shook hands and exchanged greetings. 

I used the facilities, and when I returned, Artemis and my mom were laughing away. 

I sat down next to Artemis and took a bite out of a blue cookie. Artemis pecked my cheek. 

I swallowed. "I assume Artemis has filled you in on everything?" 

"Don't go getting yourself blown up by Zeus for marrying his daughter," my mother warned. 

"He makes me happy," Artemis said. "Father won't try to kill him." 

I smiled, kissing her temple. 

"That's good to hear. I'd love to have grandchildren someday," my mother mused. 

We were summoned to the throne room. 

Artemis and I were instructed to stand in the centre. 

Neither of us minded, to be quite honest. 

Of course, a meeting had been called to discuss our engagement. 

"Why were we not informed of these events?" Zeus demanded. 

Artemis shrugged. "We did not find it to be of importance." 

"That an Olympian and one of the heroes of Olympus were getting married?" Aphrodite questioned. 

Artemis fended off questions while I stood there with my arms around her. 

I found myself the target of Zeus's master bolt before Artemis intervened. 

"Father," she reasoned. "He makes me happy. Isn't that what should matter to you? Besides, since he will marry me, he is immortal, and will always be around to protect Olympus. I am an Olympian, so he will always be fighting for us." 

Zeus lowered his weapon. After more talking about stuff I didn't understand, we appeared back at my fiancé's palace. 

I was content just laying there with Artemis in my arms. 

After a while, she shifted so she was facing me and gave me a gentle peck on the lips. 

I smiled and did the same, resting my forehead against hers. "I love you." 

"I love you too," she breathed, leaning closer to kiss me again. 

I allowed her to control the kiss, letting out a soft groan as she tugged on my hair and her tongue explored my mouth. 

It was a hungry, dominant kiss, but it was also a gentle, loving kiss. 

In other words, it was Artemis. 

"Percy," she murmured. "Will you really stay forever?" 

"Always," I replied. 

My fiancé smiled, head rested on my chest. "Nothing's ever been stable for me." 

"The price of immortality," I muttered. 

Artemis pecked my lips, and I pulled her closer. 

A few minutes of my senseless rambling later, I realized that my audience of one was asleep. 

Or so I thought. 

I stopped my rambling, and Artemis shifted. 

"Keep talking," she murmured. "Your rambling is cute." 

I smiled and continued to talk, telling her about how I wanted to be a father, and I wanted to start a family with her. 

I kept talking about other nonsense things until I heard the doorbell. 

I kissed the top of my flancé's head and slipped out from under her. 

I was replaced by a pillow. Me! Replaced by a freaking pillow! 

I sighed and checked the door, finding Aphrodite standing there. 

"Artemis!" I called. "Aphrodite is here!" 

My goddess mumbled something I couldn't hear, and I directed Aphrodite to the couch. 

I closed the front door and went to detach my future wife from my replacement. 

Artemis was sitting up, rubbing her eyes. 

I pecked her lips and held her hand, leading her out to the living room. 

"You look tired," The love goddess stated. 

I shrugged, replying for Artemis. "She was sleeping." 

"And what were you doing?" Aphrodite retorted. 

"Rambling," Artemis murmured. "Percy was rambling about aliens or something. His rambling is cute." 

My flancé pecked my cheek and sent me to make food while they talked. 

**_Third PoV_ **

Artemis sat down across from Aphrodite and covered her mouth as she yawned. "So, what brings you here?" 

Aphrodite giggled. "You and Percy! Duh! Why did you fall for him, anyway? It's not like he gives you anything any other man on Olympus can't." 

"While your statement may be correct to some extent, none of them do," Artemis explained. "I'm not difficult. Hell, Percy spontaneously asked me to the movies and I said yes. Nobody ever bothered to ask." 

Percy sat down next to Artemis, setting down a batch of blue cookies. "And while that is shocking, I'm glad for it. If anyone had asked you out before me, I may not have you as my own." 

He pecked her temple and handed her a cookie. 

Aphrodite was squealing and murmuring to herself about how cute Pertemis was. 

Artemis shifted in Percy's arms, looking over at Aphrodite. "Is that all?" 

Aphrodite nodded, disappearing in a cloud of perfume. 

Percy carried Artemis back to the bedroom, setting her down on her feet. 

The immortal snapped her fingers, letting out a scoff as a small camera appeared in her hand. 

"Aphrodite?" Percy asked. Artemis nodded, crushing it to dust. 

After they finished de-bugging the bedroom, Artemis snuggled into her fiancé's chest. 

Percy kissed the top of her head, falling back on the bed. 

Artemis sat back up, pulling him toward the door.

The green-eyed immortal groaned, stumbling after her. "What are we doing?" 

"I'm giving my virginity domain to Hestia, and you're bringing me back home afterwards because transferring domains drains power," Artemis explained. 

"Wait," Percy said. "Why do you need to hand it over?" 

"Because I want kids," Artemis said   
bluntly. 

"I don't understand," Percy whined. "Do the storks not drop the babies off if you're still a virgin?" 

Artemis face-palmed. "Do you know what pregnancy is?" 

"Not really," Percy replied. "I never made it to health class ya know, kinda trying not to get killed." 

"Sex," Artemis explained. "During sex, the female is sometimes impregnated, and carries the child for nine months before she gives birth to them." 

"Or eighteen," Percy added. 

"What?" Artemis asked. 

"Well, if it takes one baby nine months to form, it would take two babies eight months to form," Percy explained. 

"I love you, but you can be really stupid sometimes," Artemis murmured. 

"I did one smart thing though," Percy complained. 

"And what would that be?" Artemis asked curiously. 

"Ask you to marry me," Percy answered seriously. 

Artemis leaned up and pecked his lips. "Good boy." 

Percy smiled, and they appeared at the front door of Hestia's cottage. 

The door swung open, and a little orb of light led them to the family room. 

Hestia was curled up on the couch, covered by the massive dog next to her. 

She sat up and stretched, petting the dog before greeting the couple. 

They went through the motions, and a bright white orb floated out of Artemis's mouth, settling in Hestia's hand. 

Percy caught his fiancé as she fell backwards, holding her close. 

Hestia wished him good luck and waved her hand, transporting him and his future wife back to their home.


	9. 8

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I awoke on my future husband's chest, the covers pulled up over my head. 

I kissed his jaw, slowly sitting up. Percy yawned loudly and stretched, kissing my forehead. "Good morning, Arty. How do you feel?" 

"Tired," I yawned. "And hungry. And in need of hugs." 

Percy wrapped me in his embrace, planting soft kisses all over my face. 

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked. 

I smiled. "Blue pancakes." 

Percy was so childish and simple to please sometimes. 

We dug into the blue food that my fiancé had summoned, demolishing it. 

After breakfast, I curled up in the green-eyed immortal's lap and we watched Finding Nemo, then of course Finding Dory. 

As the credits rolled, he kissed my cheek. 

"Arty," Percy mumbled. "Why don't we go get married now?" 

I laughed. "You're crazy." 

"You said yes earlier," he reminded me. 

I pecked his lips. "You get your parents, and I'll get my brother." 

Twenty minutes later, I was standing with Percy, and we were reciting our vows. 

Hera oversaw it, and there were three attendees. 

Everyone was wearing casual clothes, and there were no decorations. 

It was about as informal as weddings get. It was perfect. 

We kissed, they cheered, and we all went to get burgers. 

Later that night, as I lay in bed next to my husband, he pecked my lips. 

"Artemis," he whispered. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Percy," I murmured. 

He kissed me softly on the lips, and my arms wrapped around his neck. 

I pulled away for breath, my forehead rested on his. "So...do we do it now?" 

"We have forever, love," Percy replied. "We should take it slow." 

I nuzzled into his chest, falling asleep.


	10. My Other Works

THE END!! Cheers to Fanofthehunt for providing me with my first, and most probably, last, non-mature/explicit story! Don't forget to leave a vote, comment and follow! 

Here are the other works by me, that is, TheSonofTartarus.

1\. Olympian Transformer  
2\. The Sea's Serpent  
3\. Percy Jackson the God  
4\. The Date  
5\. The Arranged Marriage  
6\. Let Them Think That  
7\. Just Friends  
8\. Random Percy Jackson One-Shot Shit  
9\. A Hero Enslaved  
10\. Banished  
11\. Pertemis One-Shots  
12\. The Moon's Lover  
13\. Vengeance  
14\. Acceptance  
15\. Isolation  
16\. Her Touch  
17\. When the Moon Got Amnesia


End file.
